It is well known in the prior art to dispense paper toweling, tissue, and similar products from the center of a coreless roll thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,868, issued Mar. 6, 1990, discloses a paper towel dispenser of the "center-pull" type wherein paper toweling is dispensed from the center of a coreless roll by pulling same through a dispenser nozzle of a specific character.
Several problems arise when attempting to dispense from free standing coreless rolls of paper toweling or the like. For example, coreless rolls of paper toweling have a tendency to collapse as they near depletion due to dispensing. This can interfere with proper dispensing of the remaining material. In addition, it is necessary, or at least desirable, to maintain the roll in a fixed position relative to the dispensing opening of the dispenser to ensure proper operation. If a roll is dislodged from such position, as for example by a too vigorous pull being exerted on the sheet material being dispensed, proper operation can also be interfered with.
The prior art discloses a number of arrangements for supporting and stabilizing rolls of paper toweling and the like within dispenser cabinets. Believed representative of such arrangements are the systems shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,097, issued Jul. 2, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,783, issued Dec. 4, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,659, issued May 14, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,598, issued Jun. 13, 1962, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,240, issued Mar. 22, 1977. The arrangements disclosed in the patents just noted all are specifically adapted for use when dispensing paper toweling and the like from rolls having cores and which deliver sheet material from the outer peripheries of the rolls during rotation within the dispensing cabinet. Such arrangements are inapplicable to the dispensing of sheet material from the center of a coreless roll which remains stationary within a dispenser and is positioned on end.
When practicing the teachings of the present invention the coreless roll includes channels and/or projections at the coreless roll ends which cooperate in a specific manner with stabilizing means to accomplish the desired results of maintaining the coreless roll in a predetermined position and for resisting collapse of the coreless roll when it nears depletion. U.S. patents are in existence which disclose rolls of toweling and the like which incorporate a core and have grooves and/or bosses as well as equipment and methods for forming same. There is no teaching, however, of employing such expedients on a coreless roll and it will be appreciated that quite different considerations are involved when dispensing from the center of stationary coreless rolls as compared to rotatable rolls employing center cores. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents relating to rolls with cores and having grooves and/or bosses, as well as systems for manufacturing same: U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,525, issued Nov. 1, 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,891, issued Aug. 28, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,141, issued Feb. 14, 1984.